The Stone of Tempus
by Secret Slayer
Summary: AU Season five...Too much said within a dream, makes Buffy wonder how she really feels about Spike and a small stone sends the pair on a swashbuckling quest that brings them closer together...will they ever make it back to Sunnydale?...Spuffy!
1. Too Much Said Within a Dream

**AN: **This story has been floating around my head for ages and I couldn't wait any longer...Some of the season five time line might be a bit muddled, but that's what makes it au. Riley has all ready left... I really hope you like this, I hope you review and let me know! Enjoy! And remember any questions or suggestions, feel free to let me know!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**Summary: **Spike isn't the only one having dreams about their mortal enemy and there's something new in Sunnydale that takes the slayer and the vampire on a journey they'll never forget...could there be more than hate between the pair? Spuffy!

**The Stone of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter One**

**Too Much Said Within a Dream**

Every inch of her had had enough. He was the thorn in her side. It wouldn't take much to sort her little problem out. A couple of punches a kick or two and a thrust of her trusty stake and he'd be gone for good. Today was the last straw. Spike had to have a dusty ending.

Buffy put her hands to the wooden door and knocked impatiently, though why she bothered knocking in the first place was beyond her. With a mighty and strong push the heavy door flew open and slammed to the stone wall behind it. The loud clatter made the bleach blonde vampire jump from his position on his chair. She held her stern look whilst she stormed further into his excuse of a home.

"Should have known it's you. Been nearly six hours," Spike said with a careless shrug.

"Well, it would've been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess," Buffy spat, the rage boiling inside her.

"_My_ mess?" he asked incredulously, one eyebrow raising, "I just _borrowed_ the doc. The mess is yours, Slayer."

Buffy decided too much had been said already, "I'm done." She announced as she pulled her reliable stake from her red, leather pants. She held it high, ready for a good staking, and walked towards the vampire.

Spike watched her. His head dropped slightly as he studied her. He certainly hadn't expected her to say that.

"Spike, you're a killer. And I shoulda done this _years_ ago," she told Spike, a deadly glint sparkling in her hazel eyes.

Spike looked down at her, something changing in his blue eyes, and for a second she doubted what she had come here to do, but it was only a second. Whatever that look was in his eyes she didn't care. She was still determined.

"You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it," Spike said, his gaze strong as he stared her straight in the eyes.

Buffy's glare softened slightly as his words confused her. She gripped hold of her stake tighter again, making sure the determination wouldn't falter. After all, it had taken her this long to get this close to staking the blood sucking fiend, she wouldn't want something as minor as his odd sounding words to make her turn the other way.

"What?" Buffy asked, her brow slightly furrowed with confusion.

"End ... my ... torment," he bit out, emphasising each word. "Seeing you, every day, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me ... out of a world ... that has you in it!" he snarled, ripping off his loose hanging shirt, exposing the staking target clearly, and tossed it aside, "Just kill me!"

Buffy stared at him, then raised her stake and lunged. Spike winced, but she stopped at the last minute. There was something about this that just wasn't right. Something telling her that she shouldn't kill him, but why?

They stared into each other's eyes.

Suddenly Spike grabbed Buffy by the upper arms and kissed her passionately. She returned the kiss without hesitation. Realising what she had just done, she pulled herself away sharply, making a small noise of protest. Her hand went to the lips that betrayed her as she stared back at the vampire before her. The one she had come to kill. The one she hated and who was supposed to hate her just as much. Yet, he was the one that just grabbed her and turned everything upside down. Now should have been the moment that made her double determined to stake his undead ass, but for some reason, the stake fell from her hand and she found herself walking closer to him.

Slowly Buffy's hand dropped back to her side and she stood close in front of Spike. Putting both her hands to the back of his head and pulling him down toward her, they kissed again, this time with more passion and this time because of her.

"Spike ... I want you," Buffy sighed, forgetting all hopes of staking him.

"Buffy, I love you."

Strangely the words were a welcoming sound. He pulled away from her slightly and looked her straight in the eyes.

"God, I love you so much."

"I love you too Spike," she replied, pulling him back in for more kisses.

Buffy sat bolt upright in bed.

"Oh no," she gasped, "Please no."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **Hope you liked, I know a lot of it is from the actual episode, but it does have a twist! Hope you like the next chapter and please review if you liked this one!

thanks x


	2. Things will Never be the Same

**AN:** Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it. Please, please review if you do. Remember any questions or suggestions feel free to contact me and ask, I love to hear from you. I really hope you like this story and please don't leave any harsh comments...thanks and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Joss owns it all...**

**The Stone of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Two**

**Things will Never be the Same**

Buffy scrambled out of bed, almost tripping, as her foot caught on the duvet. She ran to the wardrobe mirror and looked at her moonlit self from head to toe. She frowned.

"That didn't happen," she told her reflection sternly.

When she realised that that really wasn't making her feel any better, she grabbed her dressing gown, wrapped it around herself and headed down the stairs. Once she was on ground level she turned and headed into the kitchen. She grabbed a glass and filled it with icy cold tap water. Buffy downed the glass in seconds and quickly repeated the action, but water really wasn't solving her problem.

"It didn't mean anything," she told herself, "I don't know why I'm so wigged. It was only a dream...no, wait, an awful nightmare. Except it wasn't awful..."

Suddenly the kitchen light flickered on and Buffy whirled round.

"Buffy, honey, are you OK?" Joyce, her mother, asked.

"Jeez, mom, lurk much?" Buffy released the breath she held onto, "Yeah, I just had a bad dream."

"Oh, that explains the talking to yourself," Joyce commented, eyebrows raised. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"It's too disturbing to ever repeat," Buffy answered quickly, "I'm scarred for life as it is."

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been that bad," Joyce teased. "Or was it one of those dreams where you have romantic meeting with a friend, because that can be pretty disturbing."

"Friend!" Buffy scoffed, "Try mortal enemy," she added under her breath.

"What's that sweetie?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm gonna go back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," Buffy said, kissing her mother on the cheek and retreating back upstairs.

One thing she knew though, she sure as hell wasn't going back to sleep that night. If she had a repeat of that dream...or nightmare...she might sign up for a total mind wipe.

_**Next day...**_

Buffy watched her little sister, Dawn, walk out the Magic Box door with her friends, Anya and Xander. She knew the only reason Dawn wanted to spend so much time with the ex-vengeance demon and carpenter was because she had a huge crush on Xander. It was cute really, in a weird way.

Willow and Tara had left the shop hours ago. They had too much school work to stay and help with any feature creatures tonight. Luckily, Sunnydale was having a quite period. There had been little evil nasties creeping around lately, just the odd vampire, an easy problem to solve. Well, except for one vampire...

The small bell above the door jingled cheerily and the bleach blonde vampire entered the shop. Buffy quickly glanced away from Spike. She felt awkward. After all, last night's dream had been far from normal slayer behaviour. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him shrug his duster off exposing his usual black T-shirt, and lean against the shop counter.

"So," he began, pulling a cigarette from his jeans pocket, "Anything worth killing 'round here?"

Giles walked out from the training room. As soon as he saw the cigarette he marched up to the vampire and tore it from his lips.

"Oi!" Spike growled, watching Giles snuff out the newly lit cigarette.

"Spike, I can barely tolerate your presence. Please don't add to that by smoking in my shop," Giles warned.

Spike rolled his eyes and turned to the slayer. The same slayer who was trying to avoid any means of anything with him at all, but sadly she had no choice. Knowing he was going to bring up conversation, she turned to him, immediately wishing she hadn't. As soon as she saw his face, all memories of her dream, flooded back.

"Slayer, fancy a bit of rough and tumble?" he asked nonchalantly.

Buffy's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

"Patrol, luv," he added.

She sighed with relief...or disappointment. The fact she didn't know which one it was, unsettled her greatly.

"I...er...don't feel up to it," she lied. "Yeah, I feel...you know...ill," she said lamely.

"You don't appear ill," Giles mentioned as he double checked his stock list.

Buffy mentally cursed the observant Watcher. She sighed and pulled herself up from the table.

"Fine. Lets get this over with," she grumbled, walking straight passed Spike and grabbing her jacket.

The night felt horribly cold and her flimsy little jacket was doing a poor job at keeping out the night chill. She glanced at Spike and wished she was wearing his jacket right now, but not because it was his, just because it was warmer. She wanted nothing of his. Just the jacket, but that had nothing to do with him. Nothing at all.

"I don't think there's any activity tonight," Buffy commented, "Maybe we should call it a night."

Spike sighed, "Maybe your right. Looks like I might have to get my violence else where."

Buffy turned to look at him quickly, saying the first thought that came to her, "Your leaving?"

"Don't get excited Slayer," he smirked, "I'm not going anywhere."

Strangely, Buffy didn't completely hate that idea.

"You feelin' all right Slayer?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" she said dumbly.

"You've been quiet," he stated matter of factly, but there was something in his voice that was not normal Spike voice.

"Like you'd care," she retorted, but her words lacked the bitterness she had tried to apply.

Spike stayed quiet. He looked away, almost nervously, and pulled out a cigarette. Buffy watched this, and she wasn't sure whether or not the dream she had last night was making her think things, but she was sure that deep down he did care.

The rest of patrol had gone by in an uncomfortable silence. He had said a brief goodbye and then disappeared into the remainders of the night. She watched his retreating form as it almost floated with grace in the moonlight. It was then, though was she was none too pleased to admit it, she realised things had changed. The feeling of loss as he left was a new feeling. She almost had made up some lame excuse for him to stay longer. The dream had been a sign. She was developing feelings for the vampire. She didn't know how and didn't know why, but she knew things would never be the same again...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **So, I hope you liked! Please review if you did, I would appreciate it. When I update in the future I'll try and update two chapters at a time and for those who read my other stories, don't worry they'll still updated regularly. Plus, chapters will get longer!

thanks x


	3. Better than a Dream

**AN: **Here's chapter three...i hope you like it and please review! Thanks for the feedback so far, I really appreciate it! Just to let you know, words in_ italic_ are Buffy's thoughts.

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**The Stone Of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Three**

**Better than a Dream**

**_Previously..._**

"You feelin' all right Slayer?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" she said dumbly.

"You've been quiet," he stated matter of factly, but there was something in his voice that was not normal Spike voice.

"Like you'd care," she retorted, but her words lacked the bitterness she had tried to apply.

Spike stayed quiet. He looked away, almost nervously, and pulled out a cigarette. Buffy watched this, and she wasn't sure whether or not the dream she had last night was making her think things, but she was sure that deep down he did care.

**_Two days later..._**

"Spike ... I want you."

"Buffy, I love you," he sighed into her hair.

The words came so naturally. He was left with no regrets as he repeated them, kissing the slayer passionately.

"God, I love you so much."

Spike bolted upright in bed. The dream was haunting him every night since that day he'd tried to get the chip removed. It still confused him, but his feelings were becoming clearer. Not physically, but somewhere in that dried up walnut that was once a beating heart, she was always following him. He knew it was wrong, but he was love's bitch, he wont deny love when it's staring him right in the face. Buffy may be the slayer, but to him she was more. He was drowning in her. She was in his gut, his throat. Everywhere he went she followed him.

"I'll make her see it," he said to himself, the words echoing off the crypt wall.

With that he slid out of the satin sheets that lay across his bed and began to dress. Tonight was the night he'd tell her.

Buffy flew against the flimsy railings, barely dodging the huge fist that smashed against it moments later. The vampire was bigger than most, but not abnormal. He was a biker-type. Probably strong, definitely big, but certainly not smarter than her. She crouched down low, missing the next attack. The vampire loomed over her menacingly.

"I've always wanted to kill the Slayer."

"And I've always wanted piano lessons," Buffy punctuated her words with blow after blow, knocking the hulking vampire back several feet. "So really, who's surprised we have all this unexpressed rage?" she quipped.

Buffy moved forward adding several punches to the vampires face and then kicking him hard in the stomach. It blocked her next punch and landed a huge fist to her jaw. She stumble back through a small opening in the railings and blocked the vampires next attack. Buffy wrenched the demon's arm behind his back and flattened him against the fence.

"But honestly? I think I'm expressing mine better. Tell you what... you find yourself a good anger management class..." The vampire threw her off but she slammed him back into the fence again and whipped out her trusty stake, "And I'll jam this pokey wood stick through your heart."

Before the vampire could react, Buffy staked him to dust and slipped the stake back into her coat.

"I think that sets the world speed record for closure," she mumbled to herself.

"Hey!" a voice called from behind. Buffy turned only to have a bright light shined in her eyes.

The man behind the flash light switched it off and Buffy realised it was the factory watchman approaching.

"Miss, if you're looking for one of those rave parties, I'm afraid you're late. Chased a bunch of kids out of here last night," the watchman told her, smiling.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Darn. My fellow ravers will be so disappointed. It was my turn to bring the Bundt cake," she says falsely.

"You know, if it was my call, I'd let you do whatever you want. It's not like anybody's using this place or nothin'. But they just don't pay me enough to argue with the boss so..." he hinted with his torch at the opening in the railing.

"Already gone!" Buffy said, turning to leave.

She only managed a few steps though when the guard called her again. She turned back to face the man.

"Oh, hey! Hold it, miss. Take your... whatever this is with you."

He bent over, and picked up a glowing red stone and handed it to Buffy. She held the smallish stone in her hand and looked at it curiously.

"Thank you," she said vacantly.

The watchman laughed to himself as Buffy examined the glowing rock.

"I swear, I don't get your generation. What is that thing?" he asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out," Buffy replied distractedly.

She turned and walked off into the night.

Buffy walked up the drive to her home, the small, red glowing stone still firmly grasped between her fingers. She began to walk up the porch steps when her slayer senses started tingling. She stopped mid stepped and slowly spun around. Her eyes saw nothing in the darkness, but her senses could feel the presence of a vampire near the tree. Quickly shoving the stone in her pocket, she quietly crept up to the tree and blindly pulled out who ever was there. She hadn't expected it to be him.

"Spike," she said in confusion.

He swiftly pulled the cigarette from his lips and snuffed it out beneath his boot.

"Hi Buffy," he greeted somewhat shyly.

She frowned. He said that nicely. Spike never says anything nicely. And what was he doing outside her house?

"What are you doing outside my house?" Buffy asked suspiciously.

She could tell immediately he was about to make up a long and fake excuse, so she cut him off before he had the chance.

"Five words or less."

He held up his hand and with each word, lifted a finger, "Out... for ...a ...walk," he delayed, realising he had one word left, "... bitch."

Now that was normal Spike.

"Out for a walk?" she echoed incredulously.

"Yeah," he said lamely.

Buffy rolled her eyes and in doing so, noticed the large pile of snuffed out cigarettes by the tree.

"Were you waiting for me?" the slayer asked, a small smile twitching at her lips.

His face fell for a split second. Had she caught him?

"No," he said, a bit too quickly.

Buffy looked him up and down. He was dressed in his usual from head to toe. She had to say, he wasn't the worst sight she had ever seen.

"What do you want then?" Buffy asked.

"I came for a chat," he replied, "But if your..."

"No, no," Buffy said quickly, far too quickly. "I have plenty of free time, but not too much free time that I'm like some sort of sad loner...I just have nothing to do right now, but that's only...I'm gonna shut up now."

Buffy turned quickly so he wouldn't see her blush. Why was she babbling? She knew there were new feelings developing, but it was almost as if she had a crush on him. Which she didn't. Nope. Not one bit.

Spike raised an eyebrow. Was she willingly inviting him into her home?

"Do you wanna come in?" Buffy asked, all ready turning and heading to the front door.

He simply nodded and followed her. Was she being nice to him? She was never nice to him. Violent, snappy, bitchy...but not nice. Spike decided she was either up to something that no doubt would end up painfully for him, or she was softening up...he found the last one unlikely, but stranger things had happened.

Buffy unlocked the door and looked into the empty lounge.

"Hey! Anyone home? Mom? Dawn?" she shouted.

There was a sudden rush of feet and the bouncy, brunette teenager came tumbling down the stairs.

"Hey Spike!" Dawn greeted enthusiastically.

Buffy's mother soon appeared from the kitchen. "Oh hey sweetie, I didn't know Spike was coming over," she glanced at Buffy and then smiled at Spike, "Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks Joyce, just need a word with your eldest."

"OK, come on Dawnie, I'll help you with that science project," Joyce said, leading her youngest daughter into the kitchen.

Buffy waited until her mother and sister had left and shrugged off her jacket. She looked at the vampire expectantly.

"So Spike, what did you want to talk about?"

Spike took in a deep unneeded breath, and began the explanation, "Look Buffy, don't get your pointy, wooden weapons out, but there's something I have to tell you..."

There was a sudden sinking feeling in her gut. This wasn't looking good. He must have done something. Something awful.

"What have you done?" she asked impatiently, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

He rolled his eyes. Trust her to jump to the worst conclusion.

"I haven't done a bleedin' thing, if you let me finish the soddin' sentence then..."

"Fine, finish the sentence."

Actually, the thought of what Spike was about to admit, suddenly looked horribly scary, but what the heck, he had nothing to lose.

"I had this dream," he started.

Buffy felt her heart quicken.

Thump...thump...thump...

"About you," he added.

Thump..thump..thump..thump..

"And lately I've been having these bloody insane feelings..."

Thump, thump, thump, thump, thump...

"And I cant get you out of my system. God knows I've tried. But you're all I bloody think about. Dream about. You're in my gut ... my throat ... I'm drowning in you, Summers, I'm drowning in you."

_OK, heart overload._

"Oh God..." she gasped, "Are you out of your mind?"

_What am I saying? I had the same dream. Stupid Buffy. _

"It's not so unusual," he sighed, taking a step towards her, "Two people ... in the workplace ... feelings develop."

_Tell me about it._

"You can't deny it. There's something between us."

"Spike your a vampire. This is wrong," she said in a hushed tone.

_Why am I fighting this? I feel something for you too. Stupid inner slayer..._

"Angel was a vampire," he countered.

"Angel was good," she replied quickly.

_It's true. I might be attracted to Spike, which lets say, isn't normal Buffy behaviour, but he's still a soulless demon. This is wrong. I shouldn't have feelings for him. He's evil, always will be._

"And I can be good, Buffy."

_Did he just say he could be good. Is this really Spike? God, this is too much for me to listen to..._

"Buffy, I love you," the words slipped from his lips before he could think twice.

The words from her dream. The exact ones had been repeated. It triggered something inside her. Something new. Something that had nothing to do with the vampire slayer, but something that had everything to do with Buffy. She reacted with her heart instead of her brain.

Buffy moved forward and kissed Spike before she could think anything of it. The kiss was even better in reality than it was in her dream, and that took some doing...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **Hope you liked that, please let me know if you did...i appreciate reviews for all my chapters! Thanks for the feedback so far...keep it up!

thanks x


	4. No Secrets in this House

**AN: **Here's chapter four...i hope you like it and please review! Thanks for the feedback so far, I really appreciate it!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**The Stone Of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Four**

**No Secrets in this House**

"Buffy, I love you," the words slipped from his lips before he could think twice.

The words from her dream. The exact ones had been repeated. It triggered something inside her. Something new. Something that had nothing to do with the vampire slayer, but something that had everything to do with Buffy. She reacted with her heart instead of her brain.

Buffy moved forward and kissed Spike before she could think anything of it. She could feel the love pour from him as she kissed him. It felt wonderful. It felt new. She was losing herself in the moment. She never realised that her feelings for the bleach blonde vampire had got so intense.

"Buffy!" Joyce suddenly called from the kitchen.

"Oh bloody hell," Spike growled against her lips.

Buffy frowned and pulled away. She wiped her mouth consciously, hoping to remove any smudged lipstick, and turned to face the kitchen. She heard Spike growl with frustration, but ignored it...for now.

"Yeah," she replied sheepishly.

"Do we have any more glue? Dawn needs it for her project," Joyce explained, suddenly appearing from the kitchen, "Buffy honey, your lipstick's smudged."

Buffy's eyes widened and she wiped at her mouth again.

"I think we had some upstairs," Buffy answered nervously, "I'll go get it."

Buffy quickly retreated upstairs, leaving the vampire and her mother alone.

"I kissed Spike," Buffy mumbled to herself, not being able to stop herself from expressing her thoughts out loud, "In my house," she continued in disbelief, "With my mother and sister in the next room! What was I thinking?" she opened her bedroom door and headed to her wardrobe, where she kept some art supplies, "I kissed a soulless vampire. I kissed Spike!" though she didn't realise it, her voice was getting louder and louder, "How could I have feelings for Spike? When the hell did that even happen? Was it between the first or the thousandth time he tried to kill me?!" she yanked out a heavy chest from the bottom of her wardrobe and pushed the lid open, "I've gone insane," she told herself, pulling out coloured paper from the chest, "The worst part...It was the best kiss of my life! It must be a spell," she concluded, fumbling through some tubes of glitter, trying to reach the bottom of the chest, "A spell that makes me make stupid decisions about stupid feelings based on a stupid dream." She reached the bottom of the chest and felt the cylinder tube of the glue, "Got ya."

Buffy stood and turned, holding the glue triumphantly in her hand. As she reopened the door, Dawn tumbled through it, landing clumsily on her side.

"Dawn?" Buffy said in confusion, "Oh my God...were you eavesdropping?"

Dawn nervously stood up and flattened down her dress, "No. I was just..." she paused, obviously trying to find an excuse,"...looking for something," she finished lamely.

"What did you hear?" Buffy asked shortly, folding her arms.

Dawn smirked, "Just that you have the hots for Spike and that you think it's because of some spell. How lame is that?"

Buffy looked at her confused, "Why is it lame?"

"Because your totally into him," Dawn answered matter-of-factly, "You have been for years. Why else would he still be alive?"

"I am not..."

"Face it Buffy. You have a huge crush on Spike," Dawn said with a knowing smile.

"I do not!" Buffy said angrily, though deep down she knew she did.

"Then why did you say it was the best kiss of your life?" Dawn asked, trying to hold back giggles.

Buffy's mouth fell open, "That's it!" she yelled, shoving the glue in her sisters arms, "Get out of my room!" Buffy grabbed Dawn my the shoulders and spun her round, pushing her out the open door, "And if you tell any one..."

"What? That your in love with a vampire...again," Dawn giggled, moving down the stairs.

"Dawn I swear, you may be human, but I will slay you," Buffy warned.

"No worries sis, your secrets safe with me," Dawn whispered, smiling from ear to ear and heading down the stairs, "Mom, I found the glue!"

"I'm never talking to myself out loud again," Buffy sighed, slamming the door and falling back on her bed, "Starting from now."

Buffy stared at the ceiling for a split second when she realised she'd forgotten something.

_Damn it! I left Spike downstairs with my evil sister..._

Buffy rolled off the bed and opened the door, taking in a deep breath as she did so. As the door swung open, she stumbled back from shock, the vampire stood frozen in the knocking position before her.

"Spike!" she gasped.

He lowered his hand and looked at her expectantly.

"We need to talk," he stated, moving passed her and into her room.

Buffy followed him with her gaze as he sat himself on her bed. He glanced up at her and she closed the door. Preparing herself for a conversation that wouldn't be full of hugs and puppies, she took in a deep breath and sat beside him on the bed.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" she asked after the short silence.

"Downstairs," he began, "What was that?"

"A kiss?" she answered dubiously.

"That's not what I meant," Spike sighed, "Do you feel something for me, Buffy?"

Buffy knew the answer straight away, but delayed saying it out loud. She had never heard Spike sound so genuine and vulnerable. Noticing the fading hope in his eyes, she decided now was the best time to answer.

"I do feel something," she said quietly, looking him in the eyes. "I had a dream too."

He raised an eyebrow and laughed quietly.

"What are you laughing at?" Buffy asked, a small smile also twitching at her lips.

"Look at us luv," he started, a smile still on his face, "A month ago we were trying to kill each other. Now we're making googly eyes at each other."

Buffy laughed at the comment. It did all seem less than realistic, but she couldn't hide the feelings she had.

There was a sudden tap on the door and both Buffy and Spike's heads looked towards it. Moments later Joyce walked in with Buffy's coat slung over her arm and two hot chocolates in her hands.

"Spike, your one's the one with the marshmallows and Buffy I brought up your coat as well. I thought you might want to put it away before Dawn spills something on it," Joyce smiled, placing the hot mugs on a coaster by Buffy's bed and passing the jacket to her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Buffy replied.

Buffy watched her mother as she flitted about the room, tidying up things that were never messy in the first place. Any second Buffy was sure her mother would leave and she noticed that Spike too, was staring curiously her mother. It was then it dawned on her. She was stalling.

"My God!" Buffy yelled angrily, "She told you didn't she?"

Joyce dropped the pillow she was fluffing up for the third time and looked at her daughter sheepishly, "She didn't mean to," Joyce quickly said, "It slipped out. I just...i know your a big girl, but your still my little girl...and I like Spike," she offered a quick smile at the vampire, "But I know what he's like and I just didn't want you both up here alone...Plus, sweetie, you really must stop this vampire thing." Joyce quickly clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her thoughts from flowing out helplessly.

"Mom!" Buffy yelled.

Spike shifted awkwardly on the bed. There was something in the room that was sending off weird vibes. Something that could explain Joyce's sudden burst of truth and Buffy's...

"I cant help it if I have a thing for certain vampires!" Buffy yelled back. Realising what she had just admitted, she copied her mothers action and a put a strong hand over her mouth.

"Luv, what's that?" Spike asked Buffy as he pointed to the glowing red thing in her jacket pocket.

"I found it earlier. Why?"

Spike pulled the stone out of the pocket and looked at it closely.

"Bugger," he cursed.

"What?" Buffy asked, also looking at the stone.

"The stone of Tempus," he began, "Sends who it desires on journeys through time. Also has the annoying habit of making people speak what they're thinking if they get too close. I'm guessing that's what's causing you and Joyce to say things you normally wouldn't. Thankfully, being a vampire, I seem to be immune."

"We have to destroy it," Buffy announced.

"Not that easy pet, or people would have done it centuries ago."

"I'm going to make dinner," Joyce suddenly said, "And remember no s..."

"Mom, please leave. Now." Buffy interrupted, before her mother could finish that dreadfully embarrassing sentence.

Joyce nodded and left quickly.

"So this stone..." Buffy sighed, looking back at the object.

"Is bloody dangerous," Spike finished for her.

Suddenly Spike dropped the stone.

"Ow!" he growled, "Thing's bloody hot too!"

A small amount of smoke and the quiet sound of sizzling came from the area around the stone.

"My bed!" Buffy squealed, knocking the stone to the floor.

Buffy looked at the small burn mark on her duvet and pouted.

The stone suddenly started rocking back and forth on the floor. Buffy glanced at Spike nervously as the stone began to glow an intenser red.

"Oh bollocks," Spike sighed.

"What? What's it doing?"

"Preparing to take us on a little trip."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **So there you go...chapter four! I hope it was OK, I struggled with this one a bit...I promise the next chapter will be full of goodies, so please leave me nice reviews and I'll put it up quicker!

thanks x


	5. Welcome Aboard

**AN: **Here's chapter five...I hope you like it and please, please review! Thanks for the feedback so far, I really appreciate it! Your reviews make my day, so even if they're short, please leave me a nice review... Also, the Spuffy is coming, but I have to set the scene first, but I promise...soon you'll have so much fantastic Spuffy in your system, it will be coming out your ears...Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**The Stone Of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Five**

**Welcome Aboard**

_**Previously...**_

The stone suddenly started rocking back and forth on the floor. Buffy glanced at Spike nervously as the stone began to glow an intenser red.

"Oh bollocks," Spike sighed.

"What? What's it doing?"

"Preparing to take us on a little trip."

Buffy had simply blinked. It had been that quick. Her eyes sprung open. The sun poured down on her face as her back lay flat against a hard wooden surface, which seemed to rise and full, almost as if it were inhaling and exhaling. The sun's warmth tingled the skin on her cheeks. The sound of screeching seagulls echoed around her head. The wispy lines of clouds travelled across the breathtaking blue sky...

"Where did my ceiling go?" Buffy mused out loud, her frown growing by the second, "And when did the..."

"Buffy!"

Buffy stood up in a flash, searching for the unmistakable British accent. She twirled around, both searching for the vampire and taking in the dramatic change of scenery.

Deep blue waves as far as the eye could see. The sun's rays making the ocean spray glisten like jewels as they lapped against the...

"How the hell did I get on a boat?"

"Buffy!"

Buffy snapped back to reality...where ever reality was.

"Spike where are you?" she asked, running around deck.

"Over here," he yelled.

Buffy turned in the direction of his voice. She squinted and saw a small shadowy area at the far end of the ship. She quickly ran over to it. Spike was huddled up, trying desperately to protect himself in the little amount of darkness upon the sun kissed deck.

"Are you sure your still a vampire?" was the first thing Buffy could think of.

Spike cautiously put a hand out into the light and retracted it twice as fast, as it sizzled and a small fire appeared on his skin.

"Think it's fair to say I'm a vampire," he grumbled, rubbing his burnt hand.

Buffy glanced around the deck.

"Wait there," she ordered.

"Oh yeah, sure," he said sarcastically, "Like I have a bloody choice."

Buffy quickly moved across the bobbing surface and gathered a large blanket that sat by the ship's edge. It was old and dirty, but it would do for now.

Without a second thought she threw the blanket to the vampire and he wrapped it around himself. He emerged from the shadows and ran with vampire speed to a small door at the other end of the deck. Buffy followed him, pulling the door open without hesitation. Luckily the room they entered had tinted windows, so little light leaked into the small cabin.

Spike shrugged the blanket off and it fell to the floor, steaming slightly. He shook himself off, but froze mid action. Buffy watched him puzzled as he glanced between himself and her. Slowly, his infamous scarred eyebrow raised and he slumped his shoulders.

"Oh, bloody hell," he growled, "Of all the soddin' times and places..."

It was his words which made everything fall into place. Big boat. Surrounding seas. Swashbuckling clothes...They were on a pirate ship and they were the pirates.

"Oh no," Buffy sighed.

"'Fraid so luv," he assured her, "Me, you and a bottle of rum for two."

"Do you think there's any one else on board?" Buffy asked him, walking to a window and peering out of it, "I cant see anyone."

"Maybe its just the two of us luv," he answered, moving closer, a smirk growing on his face.

Buffy should have been repulsed at his flirting. She should have been ready to stake him. This was Spike, but then again she had already kissed him back at her house. Though that seemed long forgotten. They were back at the start. The only thing was, did she really want to start something with another vampire? And with Spike no less?

The feelings that suddenly bolted through her and the flashbacks of her dream answered her question.

"So," Buffy sighed, stepping closer to Spike, "What if it is just the two of us? Then what we gonna do?"

She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face as she said the words.

"We'll just have to find something to do to keep us busy eh, luv," Spike answered coolly, his gaze never leaving hers.

"And what do you..."

Suddenly the cabin door flew open. The sunlight poured in and Spike jumped back, hitting his back on a table, which had ancient maps neatly laid out on it. He cursed under his breath.

"Captain," a tall, slender man said, "We have a problem."

Noticing the man was looking at Spike, he decided to say something. Buffy looked over at the bleach blonde, looking forward to seeing how he'd play this one out.

"Right, well, what is it?" Spike asked, trying to sound captain-y.

"We've gone off course. I'm afraid we might not reach our destination for quite some time," the man answered.

"Remind me...er..."

"Roger, Captain. Me name's Roger."

Buffy stifled a laugh. Roger seemed quite the character.

"Roger," Spike began slightly uneasy, "Where's our destination."

"Where ever the stone is Captain," Roger answered, "We're following the compass of Gwanda. The seer you and ya Misses met in..."

At that point, though neither knew why with the growing feelings between each other, both Buffy and Spike laughed. Roger smiled along dutifully, as if worried he'd be punished otherwise.

"I'm married to Spike?" Buffy asked, smiling at the notion, for more reasons than she'd like to admit.

Roger nodded. Suddenly both smiles faded from the couples face and they glanced at each other awkwardly. Spike returned his attention to Roger.

"So, I'm guessin' your talking about the stone of Tempus," Spike asked and Roger nodded, "Right then. Thanks for the info mate. Go swab the decks or something..."

"On it, Captain."

And with that Roger walked away, shutting the door behind him.

The pair stood silently for a while before Spike began to talk.

"I've got a theory," he announced, "I reckon, we have to fulfil some mission, find the stone and then we get sent back to Sunny D."

"So what, this is like a quest?" Buffy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Somthin' like that," Spike sighed, running a hand over the old maps upon the table.

More moments of silence past. In this time Buffy looked down at herself, to see what exactly she looked like.

She had knee high boots with a high heel and leather laces that zig-zagged all the way up their length. She wore loose black, cotton trousers which bulged out from the top of her boots. A deep red belt was wrapped around her small waist, holding in the loose white blouse. Around her neck was a pretty necklace with a gold chain and a big red jewel as the talisman. Big golden bangles ran half way up her forearm, clanging as she moved. Though she couldn't see them, she could tell by the weight of them, that she had large golden hoops as earrings. Her golden blonde hair feel in loose curls around her shoulders, but it was the ring on her finger that she found the most exciting. A pretty little golden band, with small encrusted diamonds. No doubt, something pirate Spike probably stole on some sort of treasure hunt, but nether the less, it was her wedding ring. And it was surprisingly comfortable.

Buffy and Spike jumped when there was a knock at the cabin door.

"Come in," Buffy beckoned automatically.

The door swung open and a small, elderly woman limped in. Her hair was limp, grey and greasy. Her clothes were made of dirty rags and an odd stench followed her in. She glanced up at the pair. Her face was a picture of wrinkles and warts with one good eye and another cloudy, but not because she was blinded, but there was something else. The woman smiled crookedly, revealing the three blackened teeth she till owned.

"'Ello, my darlings," she smiled with a crackly voice, shutting the door behind her, "I've got the blood for you Captain, body temperature and all that."

She placed the goblet heavily on the table, small drops of crimson liquid staining the maps. Buffy and Spike just stood speechless, watching as the old woman moved around the cabin.

"And for you my dear," the woman looked at Buffy, "Dinner will be late this evening. The chef had an unfortunate accident," a cruel smile spread across the deep wrinkles on the woman's face, "Might wanna find yourselves a new chef when we reach land. You..."

The little woman suddenly stopped herself and grabbed Buffy's wrist, pulling it towards her with such force, Buffy was sure it almost dislocated. Sharp nails began to penetrate Buffy's tanned skin and small lines of blood dripped to the polished floors, but Buffy couldn't pull herself away. The woman stared her straight in the eyes.

Spike watched for a brief second, before something inside him said this wasn't right. He pushed the old lady back and Buffy shook her head, as if coming to her senses. Spike placed himself between the slayer and the old crone.

"Time travel," the woman simply said, "So that is why you seek the stone. I am not your enemy. You will learn, but for now...enjoy your blood Captain."

"What's your name?" Buffy called.

"Hinda."

With that Hinda left through the door.

"Well wasn't she a breath of fresh air. Thank god I don't breathe," Spike remarked.

Buffy and Spike spent the rest of the afternoon in the cabin, waiting for night to fall.

Buffy sat against the wall on the floor, fiddling with the many buttons and jewellery she owned. Every now and again she would steal a glance at the vampire who sat on the floor opposite her and every now again he would be doing the same, and the pair would avoid each others gaze.

It was odd, to say the least. It wasn't as if they didn't know the other had feelings for them. Spike had even said the three magic words, but there were still barriers between them. For instance, Buffy being the slayer and Spike a vampire. They hadn't exactly been the best of friends in times of past and it confused them why they had a sudden change of heart, but neither were prepared to forget their feelings. They were just waiting for the right moment.

"Its dark outside," Buffy told the vampire, "And I'm bored."

"Suppose we should take a look around. This being our ship and all that," Spike sighed, standing from his position on the floor.

He walked over to Buffy and offered her a hand to help her up. She took it.

"Thanks," Buffy said, gripping to his cold hand.

She noticed he wore a matching ring.

"They look expensive," she mused out loud, looking at their laced hands as their ring fingers sat side by side.

"Nothing but the best for my girl," Spike said quietly.

Buffy glanced up at the vampire's face. He wasn't looking a her, a sure sign that he was uncertain if he should have said anything. Buffy made a decision at that point.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," she replied, with a cheeky smile.

Spike raised an eyebrow and he relaxed immediately.

"Is that so?" he asked her, finally dropping her hand.

"Uh huh," she twirled around and walked to the door, "Are you coming Captain?"

Spike smirked and walked to her side.

Buffy caught his hand in hers and a soft smile spread across his face as they walked out onto the moonlit deck. She was beginning to like the pirates life...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **OK, I hope that was all right...it has taken me so long to get this chapter done, so please don't leave any harsh reviews...i never realised how hard it would be to set the scene for this, but I have everything planned out for the next chapter...there will be much spuffiness, so please review!

thanks x


	6. Maidens Island

**AN: **So here's the next chapter, I hope you like it...thanks for all your reviews so far, I love them! I really hope you enjoy this and remember, any questions or suggestions feel free to tell me...Enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**The Stone Of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Six**

**Maidens Island**

Buffy held onto Spike's hand as they walked across the moonlit deck. The silvery glow cast long, haunting shadows across the glistening, wooden surfaces. A gentle breeze blew in from the sea, sending small shivers down Buffy's arms.

"Cold luv?" Spike asked her.

Buffy simply moved closer to him, leaning into his side. His arm wrapped around her tighter and she rested her head on the soft black fabric of his shirt.

"Buffy, what is this?" Spike suddenly said, looking down at her.

Buffy frowned.

"What's what?" she asked.

"Me and you."

"I don't know," she answered honestly, "I guess it's a new start."

"So your happy with this? Me and you?"

Buffy took in a deep breath. The slayer was screaming at her that this was wrong, but for once the woman was stronger than the slayer.

"Yeah, I'm happy," she smiled.

Buffy felt Spike kiss her gently on the head.

"We should find out who we are," Buffy suggested. "And don't think that because your the captain, you can start getting all bossy. I'm still the..."

Buffy stopped walking and in doing so, Spike stopped also. Across the deck Hinda stood, leaning over the edge of the ship.

"She knows about us," Buffy whispered, "We should ask her about our past and stuff."

"I dunno luv, I don't trust the old crone."

But Buffy had all ready started walking towards Hinda.

"Excuse me," Buffy tapped gently on the frail old woman's shoulder, "But we need to ask you some questions."

Hinda turned, "Of course my child."

Buffy felt a tingling sensation flow up her spine as Spike stood behind her.

"Who are we?" Buffy asked her.

"You," she pointed at Spike, "are William the Bloody, the vampire and Captain of the grandest ship to ever sale the seas. You were once a blood thirsty creature... stealing, slaughtering... you'd do anything for the thrill, until a young woman tamed you," Hinda glanced at Buffy, "Buffy, the warrior of the Lost Islands. Captured by William, you both fought... until one night you were left with a dream."

Buffy glanced at Spike, who had his eyebrows firmly raised.

"Love fell upon you both...and now you travel the seas together. Do you not know anything of this life?" she asked them.

"No," Buffy simply sighed.

"Well don't worry. It wont take you long to fit into your new lives and as soon as you find the stone, you'll go back to where ever you came from and the true William and Buffy of this time, will return to us."

"Thank you," Buffy said, turning to walk away.

Suddenly there was a deep yell from high above them. Both Buffy and Spike looked up to see a young man, with a thick beard and an eye patch, standing in the dangerously high crows nest, the starry night sky set as an inky backdrop.

"Captain!" he shouted.

"Bloody hell," Spike sighed, "What!"

"We're reaching the Maidens Island. Get ya wife inside!"

Buffy and Spike frowned.

"The maidens are sea creatures, mermaids if you like," Hinda explained. "legend tells of a prince who needs a queen. The creatures will come on deck and take the most beautiful woman they can find. If they cant see any, they flee back to the water."

"I don't need to hide," Buffy laughed confidently, "You said it yourself. I'm a warrior. I can handle a couple of freaky fish people."

"Captain!" the man in the crows nest yelled again, "Get Buffy inside now. I can see 'em. They're waiting!"

Spike grabbed Buffy's arm, but she pulled it back quickly.

"What are you doing?" she asked him angrily, "I don't need your protection."

"I know luv, but we have to move," he urged her.

Buffy was about to protest when suddenly the night air filled with a low, haunting hum. All heads turned to the far end of the boat.

"They're coming," Hinda whispered, "Move now."

Buffy ignored her and remained where she stood. Hinda gave her one last glance, before scurrying off into a cabin and locking the door securely behind her. The ship fell ominously quiet.

The deep hum of the horn in the distance gradually grew louder and the air around them grew colder as they glided across the eerily calm ocean. A rolling mist floated gracefully above the surface, swallowing the bottom of the boat. Eventually the creatures came to sight.

One, which was sitting on a rock, horn in hand, had long wavy black hair. Her skin an icy white and a surreal glow engulfed her. Her lower half was a long, elegant tail made of every colour in the rainbow. The scales glistened like diamonds in the moons reflection. She dropped the horn and it fell into the unknown of the lagoon. A sly smile crossed her lips and silently, she nodded her head, motioning the others to swim towards the boat. Gracefully she swan dived into the deep blue, momentarily vanishing from sight.

"Luv, I really think we should move," Spike whispered to Buffy, his eyes darting across the lagoons surface.

Buffy didn't reply. Her eyes stayed firmly fixed on the hypnotising water.

Spike growled with frustration and without hesitating, grabbed her by the waist and placed her over his shoulder. Buffy shook her head.

"Spike, what the hell..."

There was a loud splash as serpent like figures of water crept on deck. Slowly the water began to morph. Before they knew it, five beautiful women with long flowing gowns and flowing black hair stood before them.

"The prince wants her," one said, pointing at Buffy who was still firmly over Spike's shoulder. Her voice was like music, sweet and soft. It echoed through the night, floating on the breeze and caressing the air. "She is worthy."

Buffy wiggled in Spike's grasp. He put her down gently, but held onto her wrist. Buffy gently pulled away, her face never leaving the creatures before her. She glanced back at the vampire, something changing in her eyes, and began to step closer to the mermaids.

"Buffy, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" he shouted at her, but three of the creatures glided forward unnaturally fast, clamping their ghostly fingers over his mouth. He struggled, but only small muffled words could escape.

"She's ours now," one whispered evilly in his ear.

Buffy couldn't fight the pull. Something was calling her. Telling her to follow them into the unknown. She couldn't stop herself. Even when a silky hand grabbed her and pulled her over the ships edge.

"Bye bye, now," a creature laughed in the vampire's ear as he watched his slayer being pulled in over the edge.

The three creatures suddenly vanished in an explosion of sweet smelling mist.

"Buffy!" Spike yelled, running to the edge. "Slayer!"

Buffy looked up as the surface grew further away. The moon a rippling shimmer on an inky blue blanket. She saw Spike leaning over the ship, she heard his voice echo through the water as he called her name. The water rushed past her as the creatures pulled her further into the depths, but then the trance snapped. She needed to breathe.

Buffy's eyes widened when she realised what had happened. She turned in a whirl of water and tried to pull her arm from the mermaid frantically. Buffy panicked. Oxygen was soon becoming an issue. She tried desperately to hold on to every ounce of breath she had been holding, but it was too much.

Spike couldn't see her. She had vanished into the darkness. There was a brief eruption of bubbles on the surface, but then everything went horribly still. Frantically, he shrugged off his heavy black cotton shirt. He dislodged the sword from his belt and it fell to the wooden deck with a heavy clatter.

"Captain, she's gone. There's no use now!" a crew member yelled at him.

Spike turned, his eyes flashing with anger, "Just keep the soddin' ship moving," he growled and turned back to the water.

Like a ghostly shadow, he dived into the deep blue lagoon. His exposed upper body and bleached hair could be seen as clear as day as he torpedoed through the inky darkness.

There she was. Luckily, he didn't have to breathe. It was just getting her that was the problem. She was unconscious. Her golden locks flowing like silk in the current, her eyes closed and skin all ready pale from lack of air. With an extra jolt of speed, his muscled form cut through the water. He grabbed Buffy's wrist and pulled her from the creatures grasp. A deafening screech escaped the water demon, it's eyes flashing pure red as it swam after Spike.

Luckily, vampires were adapt swimmers. No need to breathe and they had enhanced strength. Spike broke the surface and flung the limp, lifeless Buffy over his shoulder, keeping her face out of the water. A cold hand grabbed his ankle, but he kicked it off.

"Oi!" he yelled, banging on the ships side frantically, "Pull me up!"

A rope ladder fell over the edge. Spike caught it, and with one arm securely wrapped around the slayer and another gripping to the rope, he was hauled up.

A chorus of mournful cries filled the night air. Spike looked back.

"Why aren't they attacking?" he asked a nearby crew member

"No longer in there territory, Captain. They cant follow us. We're safe...for now."

Buffy suddenly jolted and coughed harshly as water leaked from her mouth. Spike pulled her up and rubbed her back.

"Spike?" she said weakly.

"Yeah luv?"

"I'm not a fish, am I?" she asked, feeling her neck for gills.

"No, pet. Just a bloody pain in the arse," he joked, wrapping his shirt around her soggy shoulders.

Buffy laughed, which was cut short by a cough and more water escaping her mouth. She shivered, her lips turning a pale blue.

"I'm cold," she stated, rubbing her arms.

Buffy tried to stand, but her legs were far too shaky. Before she could object, a strong pair of arms scooped her up, and Spike carried her bride-style. Even Spike felt warmer than her. She nestled against his bare chest, wrapping one arm around his neck.

"Thank you," she said weakly.

"Luv, just promise me one thing."

"What?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

"Listen to me next time."

Buffy scoffed, a cheeky smile on her lips, "Never gonna happen."

With that Spike carried Buffy back to the cabin, the danger over...for now...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN:** OK, so I really enjoyed writing this! Would love reviews...i was a little sad at the lack of response for the last chapter, so I hope this is good enough for your lovely reviews!

thanks x


	7. Where do we go from Here?

**AN: **Chapter seven! Hope you like this...thanks for all your reviews so far! I'm really enjoying writing this story, so any nice reviews are really appreciated!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**The Stone of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Seven**

**Where do we go from Here?**

_**Sunnydale, three days ago...**_

"William? Wake up. Will," Buffy spoke quietly but urgently as she shook her husband gently until he began to stir, "William?"

Slowly, eyes of the bluest blue opened and he pulled himself up.

"What the bloody hell happened?" the bleach blonde grumbled, putting a hand to his aching head.

"I don't know," she sighed, falling back onto the unknown mattress.

William looked at Buffy oddly, "What the bloody hell are you wearing?"

She frowned, immediately looking down at herself. She wore a tight fitting, white shirt with a long brown skirt and brown boots. Definitely not her usual wardrobe. She looked up and glanced at the vampire, frowning even more.

"Me?" she scoffed, "Look at you."

They both glanced back down at themselves.

"I like your jacket," Buffy admired after a short while, running a hand over the soft leather, "Kinda sexy," she added with devilish grin.

"Don't look so bad yourself, luv. Though I miss the other boots, they gave you that..."

"Where's your ring?!" she gasped, pointing at his hand.

He looked down at his pale fingers. His eyes widened. There was a ring. A thick gold one, with a heavy skull...not the golden band encrusted with the seven sea's finest diamonds.

"I cant believe you lost your wedding ring," Buffy continued, her face a vision of growing anger.

"I don't know..." he caught sight of her hand, "Hey! Where the bloody hell's your ring?!"

Buffy's eyes darted to her ring finger.

"What's going on?" she asked him, standing up from the bed.

"I don't know," William sighed, "Just hope my ships all right."

"Typical," Buffy sighed, with an eye roll.

William raised an eyebrow.

"We lose our wedding rings. The ones you went to the end of the world for...literally. The bands that bind us. And what does Captain William miss...his stupid ship," she folded her arms and glared at him.

"If wasn't for my soddin' ship, luv, I would 'ave never got the bloody rings in the first place," he growled.

Buffy's face softened slightly, realising he was right.

"This place seems so weird. I don't think this is our time," Buffy mused, running a hand along the polished shelves of the mysterious bedroom. She froze, however, when her finger tips met a frame, "Hey, that's me, except it's not me..." she frowned, taking the photo and bringing it closer to her husband, "And who's the red head and the other guy?"

"I don't know, pet," William sighed, wrapping his arms around Buffy's waist and pulling her closer.

She dropped the photo onto the bed and sunk into William's touch, leaning her head on his shoulder. She spun around and sat in his lap, slinging one arm around his neck.

"I miss our boat," she pouted.

"I thought it was _my _boat...and it's not a boat, how many bloody times do I have to tell you. It's a ship," he explained, "They're a lot bigger and a lot more expensive. Especially mine."

"Sure thing, sweetie," Buffy sighed absently, scanning the room with her eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the couple leapt to their feet in shock.

"Buffy, honey..." Joyce walked in, "Spike? I thought you would have left by now."

William stared blankly at the strange woman before him, who seemed to know his wife.

"Any way," Joyce continued, "Willow rang. She needs you down at the Magic Box."

Buffy frowned, "I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

Joyce sighed, "Honey I'm tired. I'm sorry for being an incredibly uncool mom earlier, but just humour me..."

"Why did you call me Spike?" William suddenly asked.

Joyce glared at the vampire, but realised the seriousness of his facial expressions and his tone of voice. She moved her gaze from him to her daughter and noticed a similar blank expression. With an exasperated sigh, she slumped her shoulders.

"I'm calling Giles," she sighed, moving out the door, "Don't. Go. Anywhere." she told them sternly.

_**Present Day, Somewhere out at sea...**_

The horrible dull thud and the sickening crunch of her nose was bad enough, but the disturbing news that followed it, just made things a hell of a lot worse.

"Your chip?" she gasped, pinching her bleeding nose, "What happened to your chip?"

Spike looked between his fist and Buffy. It was her own fault really, was all he could think. She had provoked him. He had planned to show her his new findings some other way, but then she started teasing him about being the Captain and asking him if he was going to wear a silly hat.

"Spike?" Buffy waved a hand in front of his face.

"My chip doesn't work," he finally said.

Buffy glared at him, the blood still pouring, "Well...duh!"

Spike rolled his eyes and before the slayer could protest, he gently moved her hands away from her nose and replaced them with his own. He pinched gently on the bridge.

"Lean forward," he ordered.

She grumbled something, even too quiet for him to hear, and did as she was told.

"At least now you know how I feel," he commented, before noticing Roger walk by, "Oi, Roger...get me something for Buffy's nose!"

The nervous member of crew nodded and scurried away, swiftly bringing back some bandages and tissues.

"Your chip doesn't work," Buffy sighed, shaking her head.

Spike raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, luv, we've all ready been over that one. How hard did I hit you?"

"It doesn't worry me," she seemed to say mostly to herself, "And you didn't hit me that hard." She stood up straight, wiggling her nose, "Not even broken."

Spike wiped a cool, damp tissue over the dried blood. Buffy watched him as the great William the Bloody, gently cared to her wounds. The guilty look on his face made her soften up.

"It doesn't hurt," she tried, but flinched as he dabbed at it, "Much."

"Sorry, luv," he sighed, "Got a bit caught up in the moment."

Buffy gently ran her hand down his cheek, causing his guilty gaze to look at her, "Spike, it's OK."

"So, where do we go from here?" he asked.

"I think that guy, you know the one...the old one with the wonky ears, said we had to go north west," she spun around, trying to decide where north west might be. Spike caught her hand mid spin.

"I mean, ya daft bint...what happens to me now I'm a threat?"

"Oh," she simply replied, "It's up to you."

Spike raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I followed you around that bend, luv."

Buffy looked at him seriously, "If you kill again...I'll have no choice but to stake you," though deep down in her heart of hearts, she knew she could never do it, " But if you stay on my side, the good side, then things don't change."

He seemed unsure by her words, as if they were meaningless, even if she did think she was saying the right thing. Buffy caught his awkward look and realised he needed help in knowing which path to choose.

"I trust you, Spike," she said softly.

His eyes flashed with something she hadn't seen before. Before she could react, he leant forward in one fluid motion, capturing her lips with his. She felt the butterflies dance wildly in her stomach as she pulled him closer.

"I love you Buffy," he sighed.

"Spike, I..."

Suddenly the ship jolted, pulling them apart. Buffy grabbed Spike's hand to steady her self. Roger appeared all of a sudden from a cabin on the far end of the deck.

"Captain," he began, "We've hit land."

Buffy and Spike glanced at each other.

"Where do we go from here?" Roger asked, awaiting orders.

_Good question_, Buffy thought.

_**To Be Continued..**_

**AN: **So that was another chapter, I hope you liked it...do you ant me to follow William and Buffy in Sunnydale as well, or should I stay with Spike and Buffy...I think if I did both, it would work out well, but I'll let you choose...I hope you liked this!

thanks x


	8. Return of the Warrior

**AN: **Chapter eight! I really hope you like this and due to popular demand, I will be following William and Buffy as well...Enjoy! Things in _normal italics_ are Buffy's thoughts, things in **_bold italics_** are Spike's thoughts...Have fun!

**Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**The Stone of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Eight**

**Return of the Warrior**

"We've been here before," Buffy sighed irritably.

She leant back against a tropical tree and watched as Spike studied the small compass in his hands, his pirate clothed figure illuminated by the silver beams of moonlight. A warm breeze blew in from the west causing the silky mist, which covered the jungle ground with a ghostly glow, to roll and swirl about their feet. The moon hung high and full in the inky black sky, only disturbed by the small twinkle of stars.

"How can you tell?" he asked absently, his eyes focused on the moonlit object.

"My slayer senses are tingling," she answered, "I can just tell."

Spike sighed breathlessly, shoving the dainty compass into his trouser pocket.

"We should make our way back to the ship," he announced.

"Which would be where?" Buffy asked him.

Spike turned a full circle, his shoulders slumping.

"No bloody idea," he answered.

"How the hell did we get lost anyway?" Buffy asked, sliding down the tree trunk and settling on the damp ground. She wrinkled her nose as the mud squelched beneath her.

"We were supposed to follow this sodding compass, so it would lead us to the stone..."

"Well I think it's broken because we've walked for three hours straight and there's no magical stone in sight," Buffy said.

Spike walked over to Buffy and sat beside her. Silently, both looked up to the stars. Without thinking, Buffy rested her head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around her waist. The warm breeze from the west blew in again, this time bringing odd vibes with it.

"You feel that, Slayer?" Spike asked, looking down at her.

"Yeah," she answered absently, "Feels Hellmouth-y."

They both fell silent again, odd tingles setting off both their supernatural senses.

_**I didn't mean to hit you, but you wouldn't shut up about that stupid soddin' hat and I had to tell you about the chip and my temper ran short. It was bloody stupid. I shouldn't have hit you.**_

"I know you didn't mean to hit me," Buffy suddenly said and Spike's eyes locked on hers immediately, wide with surprise, "You were just trying to get your point about the chip across."

Spike, kept silent. Did she just do what he thought she just did? Because if that was the deal, they were both about to hear things they'd probably rather not. Then again, Spike was tired, maybe he did say that out loud...

_Why do I find it so hard to just admit how I feel about you in the open? You've said you love me... I believe you, but the only time we spend together is when we're either fighting something or kissing at very bad times... I don't even know if there is a me and you thing... it could just be a thing... is that what I want, is that..._

Suddenly Spike's lips were on hers. It was a slow gentle kiss, something she hadn't thought he'd be capable of. After a time that could have been forever, he slowly pulled away, leaning his forehead against hers. They gazed into each others eyes and his trademark smirk came into place.

"Don't over think things luv," he whispered to her, "Seize the moment."

Buffy stared at him in a mixture of confusion and awe... for about a second.

"Were you in my head?" she asked, her voice slowly bordering on angry.

"You were in mine first, luv," he replied quickly, leaning back against the tree.

"No I wasn't..." she wrinkled her brow, thinking for a second, "Was I?"

"Buffy, luv, I hadn't said a word since I sat down," Spike explained, "I started thinking...then you started talking."

Her eyes widened, "Well this cant be good."

"Just what I was thinking," he sighed.

"No you wasn't," Buffy replied.

Spike frowned, "Well I was about to."

_**Sunnydale...**_

All eyes were on them. The red head, the dark haired guy, the oddly outspoken woman, the shy girl, the teenager and the fatherly figure. All of them a face of bewilderment, shock and curiosity...except Anya, who was busy counting her money.

"They don't seem very different," Anya announced, shutting the till, "Maybe they're playing some sort of practical joke on us."

"This isn't a joke," Buffy replied.

"No, no, I'm convinced it isn't," Giles said, smiling nervously at her.

"So your not my sister?" Dawn asked.

Buffy smiled apologetically, "That would be the other Buffy."

"So you wouldn't be mad if I said that the blue sweater I borrowed last week accidentally caught fire in a school project I was working on?"

Buffy nodded, "Doesn't bother me."

"Cool," Dawn smiled.

"And that means your not Spike?" Xander asked, "Or, well not Sunnydale Spike."

William frowned, "I'm not any kind of Spike, mate. I'm William the Bloody, most feared pirate of the seas."

"I've heard of him," Anya suddenly mentioned, "About four hundred years ago, in a dimension like this one...just different."

"They're from another dimension?" Willow asked, eyebrows raised.

"It's most likely. Everyone has another version of themselves somewhere... it's weird how Buffy and Spike seem to have similar destinies in a totally different dimension," Anya mused, dusting a shelf by the counter.

"Why is it weird?" Giles asked, his brow furrowed with concentration as all the new news was absorbed.

"Well for two people who are completely different from each other to still know each other in more than one world has to mean something..."

"L-like they have some sort of bond. Like soul mates..." Tara added.

"This is insane," Xander scoffed, "Buffy is in no way, soul mates with bleach boy..."

William growled at this point and Buffy glared at the dark haired man. Xander gulped nervously, and slumped back in his chair.

"Do you have any idea as to how you came to be here?" Giles asked the blonde pair.

"The stone," William sighed.

"And without it," Buffy continued, "We cant go home."

_**The Island...**_

The blonde duo walked through the thick forest of jungle trees, hoping to find the coast and eventually their ship. Night was slowly coming to an end. There was perhaps two or three hours maximum of darkness left.

_I have to stop thinking. No thinking. Does thinking about not thinking, count as thinking? _

"Yes, it does," Spike answered her unspoken question.

"Do you have to listen?" Buffy asked annoyed.

_**Cant help it, pet. Just like you cant help but listen to me...**_

"And I don't see why your so bothered," he continued out loud, "Unless, you have something you don't want me to hear."

He smirked at her.

_Stupid vampire, trying to be all insightful..._

"I don't need to try pet, I can read you like a book," he answered casually, pulling out his sword from his belt.

Buffy frowned at that thought, "Well I don't like it. We need to figure out where this mind reading stuff came from."

"It's probably just some mystic energy this island gives off," Spike answered, "Once we get home, things will go back to normal."

_Does that include us?_

_**Things will never be normal between us.**_

Spike began to chop and slice at the thick vegetation which acted as an environmentally friendly barrier to anything east of the island. Suddenly there was a low rumble and the ground beneath them began to tremble.

"What's that?" Buffy asked, pulling out her own sword.

"I don't know," Spike answered, stepping back towards her.

The rumble grew louder and it was then they noticed the sound came in short thumps. Footsteps. Big footsteps.

Buffy and Spike stood back to back, swords raised and ready for battle. The trees around them began to sway to the beat of the steps and the ground began to tremble more and more violently. Birds suddenly escaped from the cover of the tree's, spreading out across the night sky, but then everything went still.

Buffy could feel her pulse quickening. There was something very big nearby. Possibly too big for the pair of them to manage and she knew the sudden silence was the calm before the storm.

_Can you see it?_

_**If I could, I'd bloody tell you... stupid bint.**_

_Hey!_

_**Don't give me...**_

The mysterious creature suddenly emerged. It towered as high as the trees. It's eyes were large and dark, crimson scales ran down it's spine whilst emerald and amethyst covered the rest of it's body. Elegant silk like wings, hung limp at either side of the huge creature.

If they hadn't thought it was about to eat them, the dragon would have been a beautiful sight.

"I don't think our swords are gonna do the job, luv," Spike whispered.

Buffy gulped, mesmerised by the dragon.

Slowly it crept forward, it's sharp talons turning up the soil. Spike and Buffy stood frozen, knowing even if they ran, they would never escape the dragon. The creatures large head lowered down to their level and it was then, both slayer and vampire realised something.

"Is it bowing?" Buffy asked, dropping her sword to her side.

Spike cocked his head, examining the dragon, "I think so."

The dragons eyes looked up at the pair, "Welcome," it said in a deep inhuman voice, though it's mouth never seemed to move. "We have been expecting you."

"_We_?" Buffy echoed.

The dragon nodded. Suddenly the surrounding forest was alight with the flames of at least fifty torches. The sound of bongo drums filled the night air and excited whispers bounced off the trees.

A large man emerged from the jungle and stood beside the dragon. Elaborate tattoos swirled and zigzagged around his bare torso and legs. A crown made of twigs and leaves sat royally on his head. His skin was tanned and he wore the skin of animals.

A warm smile spread across his face as two other, much smaller men, walked out from the jungle holding a torch.

"Welcome home," he greeted, his gaze directly on Buffy.

He then turned and faced the flame lit jungle, lifting his arms high into the heavens, "Our warrior has come back," he bellowed.

The sound of cheers erupted through the night and the mysterious people began to play the bongo's faster and louder.

"I think they're talking about you, luv," Spike yelled over the noise of celebration.

Buffy didn't have a chance to answer as two of the jungle men swooped her up and sat her on their shoulders. They began to carry the slayer off into the jungle. The large man, which was obviously the leader of the tribe, patted a heavy, but friendly hand on Spike's back.

"You brought my daughter back in one piece," the leader began, a huge smile across his face, "Now you are both home safely, you will never have to leave." He put a heavy arm around Spike's neck and motioned him to walk forward.

For some reason, that news probably wasn't as comforting as it should have been.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **OK, so I hope that was OK. I struggled a little bit with this, so nice reviews would be really appreciated... I hope that was OK. Let me know, but don't be too harsh :)

**Please Review!**

thanks x


	9. Just When Things Start to Make Sense

**AN: **Sorry for the slight delay, but I was kinda hoping for more reviews... (tries not to cry) ... I really love writing this story, but I get really bad writers block, if the reviews don't come in... if you like this, please review and I promise quick quality updates! Anyway, I hope you like this... Also, I plan a special Christmas chapter for my story Normal is never an Option!

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns it all...**

**The Stone of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Nine**

**Just When Things Start to Make Sense**

If she heard one more bongo drum, she swore she was going to explode. She and the vampire had been in the tribe's, and apparently theirs too, home for about an hour now. Buffy couldn't deny it, the village was beautiful. Bright coloured flowers and petals scattered the floor, whilst an impressive fire crackled in the centre of the village. There was a nice big opening in the jungle canopy, revealing the endless number of stars. The tribe's women were dancing some sort of tribal dance by the fire, whilst the men carried on their rhythmic, but incredibly annoying, bongo playing. It all seemed very friendly, but at the same time it was getting to Buffy's head. She was meant to be searching for a way back to her real home, not getting friendly with the locals.

At least her and Spike's thought reading problem seemed to have cleared.

"Spike," Buffy whispered, poking the vampire in his side to grab his attention. He was too busy eyeing some of the pretty tribe women in their stupidly skimpy jungle outfits. God she hoped she didn't have to wear one of them... though Spike was probably thinking the opposite. "Spike, I want to get out of here."

Spike frowned at her, rubbing the inevitable bruise she would have left after her violent poke, "We cant just up and go," he explained as the tribe celebrations continued. "It would be rude."

Buffy scoffed. "Your just too busy watching the skanky jungle women shake their thing."

Spike smirked, "Jealous luv? Coz if you are, you could always get up and shake your..."

"I am not jealous," she lied sternly, "And I will certainly not be..."

Suddenly a warm hand wrapped around her arm and Buffy looked up from where she was sitting. A pretty young girl, with long cascading brown hair and big blue eyes pulled Buffy to her feet. She smiled at Buffy, gently pulling her towards a hut.

"Oon taka, mi ga tu dana?" the woman said.

Buffy scrunch her nose in confusion and heard Spike's voice from behind, "I think she wants you to dance, pet!"

"Oh great," Buffy grumbled. "Then why is she leading me to her hut?" Buffy asked him loudly, over the night's celebratory music and cries.

"Gotta look the part, luv," she heard him answer, knowing too well the smirk was dancing on his lips.

Buffy looked at the mysterious girl before her. She wore some sort of V-necked crop top, made from large jungle leaves and lined with thin vines and twigs and on her lower half wore a skirt made of animal skin, which barely covered...well, anything. And as for shoes, they had obviously never heard of them because her feet were bare.

"Guess I'm gonna be shaking my thing after all," Buffy sighed as she was lead in the hut.

_**Sunnydale, Giles's apartment...**_

"This stone," Giles began, "You say it's the only way for them to return."

"Uh huh," Buffy answered.

"How would they find it?" Giles questioned, cleaning his glasses.

William looked up from the magical thing that was TV, "Gotta use the compass. They'll know about it, the crew would have told 'em to use it by now."

"Do you have any idea where the stone might be?"

Buffy nodded, glancing between the seemingly friendly Englishman and the strange creature that produced noise and pictures. "It was leading us to my home land. The Lost Islands. They're probably there by now. Enjoying the party and the dancing. My father will take good care of them."

"Rupert," William suddenly said, "This is the oddest bloody demon I've ever come across," he announced, pointing towards the television.

"It's not a demon," Giles explained, "It's some sort of machine. We call it a TV."

William absorbed this information, "Buffy, luv... when we return, we're gonna have to take one of these with us. Bloody genius. I have no bleedin' idea what it's going on about half the time, but I like it."

"I hope this isn't going to be like the last time," Buffy sighed, moving around the sofa and seating herself on her husbands lap, "With the parrot. You said that was genius."

Meanwhile, Giles tried hard not to look at the look-alike couple. He was more than relieved that his slayer would never fall for a vampire again, especially Spike...

"It was," he countered, "Just bloody annoying too."

"Evelyn was so upset when you set it free," Buffy sighed, running her hand absently through her husbands soft blonde hair. "She cried for a week."

At this Giles looked at the pair, "May I ask who Evelyn is?"

Buffy and William smiled softly at each other.

"A gift from an old friend," William answered.

Giles frowned.

_**The Island...**_

At least she looked good. That's what she tried to tell her self over and over as the three tribes women did the finishing touches on her outfit. It was a little less revealing than the others and was made purely of animal skin. She wore a crop top that tied up behind her neck and back and a skirt that fell just above the knees. Two chains of small pinkish flowers were wrapped around both her ankles. She had lost her shoes long ago. A pretty, delicate string of gems were placed around her neck, with matching earrings.

"Bi ka, mina ki ta chaka!" one woman, with shoulder length blonde hair exclaimed.

"Na ki ju tu mi na bia?" the brunette woman from earlier looked at Buffy expectantly.

Feeling it was for the best, Buffy nodded, and before she could protest was pushed out of the hut.

The bongo's went silent. The dancers stopped in their tracks. Even the fire seemed to dull down it's flame as all eyes fell on Buffy. You could have heard a pin drop. Wide eyed, Buffy wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hide as much as possible. The tribe's people began to bow, crouching low to the floor, keeping their heads to the ground, but their eyes firmly locked on Buffy.

Buffy shuffled awkwardly, until she noticed the one person who failed to bow. Spike.

Their eyes locked and for a second, the world fell away, but then she heard the women exit the hut behind her and she snapped back to the awfully embarrassing reality. Buffy turned swiftly, trying to get back into the hut, but the women frowned at her, turning her back to the fire. Buffy could have used slayer strength, but thought better of it. These people were supposed to be family and friends.

"Spike," Buffy hissed, "A little help."

He seemed to be frozen, however. Only his eyes moving as they travelled up and down her. If Buffy hadn't all ready have been so embarrassed she would have blushed, but instead rolled her eyes.

"Ma ki, tu cha!" someone suddenly yelled, and the bongo's restarted and so did the dancing.

Buffy sighed with relief, now there was only one set of eyes on her. Before she realised what she was doing she walked over to him.

"Don't. Say. A. Word." she warned the vampire as his smirk began to reappear, trying to avoid his gaze.

"You look beautiful," he said softly.

Buffy looked down at him, no longer hiding the blush, "I feel silly."

"No need," he said sternly, grabbing her hand and pulling her down to sit beside him, but instead she fell on his lap.

She let out a surprised yelp as she hit his lap. His cold arms wrapped around her bare waist, sending shivers down her spine. Before she could even think, his lips met hers. It was the most natural feeling kiss she had had with him. The only one that felt completely right. It was then she knew for sure. What ever happened.

"I love you," she said quietly as she pulled away.

He looked her in the eyes and his mouth opened to say something, when suddenly a little hand tugged on his shirt. Buffy and Spike looked towards the little blonde girl.

"Daddy, your home!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly, "Did you and mummy fight all the monsters? Did you bring me a present?" the small girl, probably around four years of age, glanced between Spike and Buffy.

Buffy glanced nervously at Spike, who's eyebrow was raised as far as it could go.

"Who are you?" Spike finally asked.

The little girl giggled, frowning with mock annoyance, "Evelyn... Did you lose your memory Daddy?" she asked, not at all seriously as she carried on with the next sentence, "Mummy, you look pretty. When I'm growed up, do I get to dress like a princess?"

"I-I guess," Buffy said uncertainly.

Evelyn smiled brightly, something that sent small vibes of familiarity, through both vampire and slayer.

"I think we should look for that stone now, luv," Spike said absently as he looked at the strangely familiar little girl. It almost made him regret having to leave her. Like they had some bond. If he were the real pirate of this time, he'd understand those feelings, but as Spike... it felt weird.

"We cant just leave her, she thinks we're her parents," Buffy whispered, as the little blonde looked at them patiently.

"Then what do we do?" he asked. "She cant bloody well come with us."

Buffy looked at the vampire, the light bulb suddenly flashing on...

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **Please review if you'd like me to continue... I hope you like this, I found it a little tricky to write, please don't be too harsh with reviews! Anyway, I hope you liked that, please review if you did!


	10. All You Need is Love

**AN: **So, here is the long awaited chapter ten! Sorry for the huge delay, but I've had school and stuff... anyway, I am definitely back to writing now, so expect updates more regularly... OK, so this chapter may seem slightly disjointed or something, but that's only because I haven't written for a while... by the next chapter everything will be back to normal, so please leave a nice review! Anyway, I hope you like this!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**The Stone of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Ten**

**All You Need is Love**

The party had finished over an hour ago and the roaring fire had long died out. All the tribe's people were fast asleep in their huts and the air was still, chilly and quiet. Not a sound could be heard amongst the small village, apart from the small shuffle of Buffy's bare feet as she ran across the jungle floor.

Buffy had rescued her pirate clothes and now had them gathered in her arms. There was no way she was staying in her skimpy little princess outfit, especially the way Spike was looking at her. His gaze was the most intense she had ever met and though she liked the way he looked at her, it was far too distracting when she had a mission to do.

Spike turned his head as he heard someone enter the hut.

"It's mummy!" Evelyn whispered excitedly, "Look daddy, she brought her mission clothes."

Buffy sighed with relief as she entered the hut unnoticed by any of the tribe. She looked at the clothes in her arms and then to Spike.

"Can you...um... turn around,"she said shyly.

Spike did as he was told, twirling little Evelyn around with him.

"So, Bit, how old are you?" Spike asked the little blonde as he waited for Buffy to get dressed.

She scrunched her brow in thought, which even the Big Bad found adorable, and then held up four fingers, "This many."

Spike smiled.

"Daddy, is something wrong with your head? You never forget anything about me. You said I'm special," the little girl said with a pout.

"The thing is," Spike began, looking into the eyes, which mirrored his exactly, "Me and your mum had a bit of a fall."

Evelyn frowned, "You falled over?"

Spike nodded, "And we hit our heads and now we cant remember sod all."

"What's a sod?" she asked innocently.

Spike smiled, "It's nothing Bit. Just a word only adults can say."

"Mummy never says it," she countered, her hands on her little hips, looking exactly like a certain slayer Spike knew.

"That's because your mum's perfect."

Buffy had just finished getting dressed when she heard Spike say that. She smiled to herself.

"I'm decent," Buffy declared.

Spike sighed with relief. He enjoyed talking to the little girl, more than he'd like to admit, but he didn't want to say anything else that might not go down well with her real parents.

"Good," he said, "Let's get movin' then."

_**Giles's apartment...**_

"Good lord, are you sure?" Giles asked, cleaning his glasses profusely.

"Yep," Buffy answered, sipping a cup of tea, "Just one moment of pure love..."

"It effects anyone on the island. It's why it's so bloody overcrowded. Everyone soddin' loves each other," William explained, putting his feet up on Giles's coffee table.

Giles temporarily ignored the fact there were dirty boots on his beloved coffee table and carried on, "So you could have more... children?"

"As many as we want. All it takes is one true moment, which we have all the time, but we haven't been on the island for so long... It was the best gift we could ask for," Buffy said dreamily.

"I'm just glad it is Spike, Buffy is with, and not Angel," Giles said with a smile, "Are you sure a pregnancy can occur without actual..."

William raised an eyebrow, "We're sure. All it needs is those three special words. You sure your Buffy and Spike...you know," William waggled his eyebrows and smirked, "... aren't in..."

Giles laughed, cutting William short, "Goodness me. They hate each other. The chances of that ever happening would be... well, it would never happen."

William and Buffy glanced at each other with a knowing smile.

_**The Island...**_

It felt extremely odd to be holding a little girl's hand as she talked to him about her dolls and what she'd been up to whilst he was away fighting monsters. Though the little girl was charming and he did indeed like her, he was unsettled by the fact she thought he was her dad.

"Are we nearly there yet?" Evelyn asked, tugging on Spike's hand.

Buffy, who was in the lead, glanced back, "Not yet."

"I'm sleepy," Evelyn yawned, putting her hand over her mouth.

"Probably not far to go, Bit," Spike smiled at the little girl.

He was confused. As a vampire, having children, just wasn't an option. Yet somehow, in this world, he seemed to have done just that. In honesty, it had never really crossed his mind. Dawn was the youngest he'd ever gotten close to and she was more of a little sister to him, than a daughter. However, looking down at the little blonde, who was clearly a mixture of himself and his slayer, he began to wonder what things he was missing out on and what things Buffy would miss out on too, if she were to stay with him.

"Spike?" Buffy's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts and he stopped, looking at her.

Buffy looked at Spike intently. He seemed to be having some serious thoughts in that bleached head of his. She knew why. It was the little girl who seemed to be ever so fond of him, holding on to his much larger hand. He was a softie, she knew that deep down, and she also knew, he would have made a good dad to a little girl like Evelyn.

"Daddy," Evelyn yawned, stretching out her arms, "I'm too tired to walk."

Buffy saw pain flash across his features as she called him daddy because in the real world, that could never happen. They're could never be a miniature Spike, who Evelyn indeed was, to call him daddy.

Spike quickly shook off the sadness of the little girl's words and picked her up, seating her on his shoulders. She yelped with surprise and giggled, holding onto the collar of his shirt.

"This is funny. Now I'm the tallest!" Evelyn giggled, "Can you see mummy?"

Buffy smiled, "Uh huh. Much bigger than me."

The trio carried on walking for a good hour, before they realised the sun would soon be up. Luckily, there was a thickly covered area where they could wait out the day.

Buffy and Spike sat beside one another against an old tree stump, whilst Evelyn lay in front of the roaring fire, protected from the cold breeze of the night. Spike draped his arm across Buffy's shoulder and she leaned into his side. Both kept their eyes glued on the sleeping child.

"You sure we're sun proof here, pet?" Spike asked, glancing up at the thick coverage of trees.

"Uh huh," she sighed sleepily.

"Cos, day time's not too far away," he added.

"You'll be fine..."

Buffy slowly frowned and she shifted, so she could look at Spike better.

"You love me, right?"

Spike cocked his head and looked at her, "You know I do."

"I love you too, you know that?" she said shyly.

Spike nodded, smiling, "Yeah, luv. What's this about?"

"I just had to know."

Spike realised where this was going.

"I'm giving up a lot for us to be together Spike. I just want to make sure... it's worth it," she said quietly, wrapping Spike's pirate coat, which he had lent to her, around her self tighter.

"Like giving up having kids," Spike said sadly.

Buffy nodded, her eyes falling on the sleeping girl once more.

"If...if I was human... would you have wanted that with me?" he asked quietly, not sure if he wanted the answer.

"In time," she answered, "I love you. I love you for reasons I never knew could exist between us. It should be wrong. It should be twisted, but it's not. And I'm bored of trying to find perfect. You fit in my life Spike and you make me happy. If you were human, then what we have would be perfect. So yes, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd wanna have a family with, but this isn't perfect. What we have, I mean. But I can deal. You have to make sacrifices, I know that now."

Spike wasn't sure how to react to her confession. He knew now more than ever, she loved him as much he loved her, but he regretted what they couldn't have because fate had handed him an unlife instead of a life.

"Maybe we could keep her," Spike said, pointing at Evelyn.

Buffy looked up at him, eyebrow raised, "Excuse me?"

"You know... take her back to SunnyD, she would never know..."

"You love her don't you?" Buffy said with a smile.

Spike shrugged, "Only known her for a day, but I feel like I've known her longer. Like she really is ours. I look at her and she's like a mini you."

"I know how you feel. I think this place is getting to us. I think we're beginning to feel things that the other Buffy and Spike would feel," Buffy told him.

"Maybe," Spike said.

"You know we cant take her with us, don't you?" she looked at him and saw the saddened look, "her real parents need her. We only brought her with us to make sure she stayed safe."

"I know luv," Spike sighed, leaning further back against the tree stump. Buffy moved back too, snuggling into his side. He smiled and breathed in her scent. "Can we sleep now, pet?"

Buffy yawned, "Uh huh."

They both glanced at the little girl one last time and shut their eyes.

"Night luv."

"Night Spike."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**AN: **So, there it was... what did you think? Please don't leave any harsh reviews, because I've only just taken up writing again, but if you liked, nice reviews are much appreciated! I hope you liked this and more will be on the way soon! Sorry again for the huge delay!

thanks x


	11. Monkey Business

**AN: **OK, so I haven't updated this story in forever! But here is the long awaited update!!! I really hope you like this, because I have actually been trying to write this for months... please review!

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**The Stone of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Monkey Business**

Buffy frowned at the constant prodding in her shoulder. She shifted sleepily, hoping the prodding would go away, but it seemed to follow her. Reluctantly, she pulled herself out of her sleepy state, and opened her eyes.

Evelyn smiled brightly when she realised her prodding efforts had worked, but then frowned when she remembered the reasons for waking her mother.

"I'm bored," Evelyn groaned.

Buffy sighed and lifted her head from Spike's shoulder. He moved a little at the loss of contact and she smiled. Gently, she shook his shoulder. It seemed night was near again and somehow they had all managed to sleep most of the day away.

"What is it, luv?" he asked lowly.

"Time to get going again," she said.

Spike opened his eyes to see Buffy standing and Evelyn watching him.

"Hello Daddy," Evelyn said cheerfully, grabbing his hand and encouraging him to stand up.

Spike stood and instinctively lifted the little girl up and replaced her back on his shoulders, like she had been the day before. He hated how he was beginning to grow attached to the little girl, knowing too well that once they were back in Sunnydale, he would never see her again.

"Why do you look sad Daddy?" Evelyn asked innocently, gripping tighter to his shirt collar as they began to walk.

"It's nothing, Bit," he lied.

Buffy frowned when she felt something small and hard hit her head. She turned, squinting her eyes to try and see what had hit her and where it had come from. When she found nothing, she shrugged.

_Must be going mad..._

However, when something else suddenly hit her head, this time a bit a harder, she turned back.

"What the..."

She was cut off when an even larger something suddenly fell on the top of her head. She looked up with an angry frown, and rolled her eyes when she saw what it was.

"Oh, great," she grumbled, "Like things aren't bad enough. Now I've got an annoying monkey throwing fruit at me."

The monkey was sitting, almost humanly, on a branch, with it's legs dangling freely beneath it. It had one hand gripping to the tree and another holding a coconut, whilst it's long tail waved behind it. It eyed Buffy with a mischievous glint in it's eye.

Buffy's eyes widened. Even as a slayer, having a coconut thrown at her head would probably knock her unconscious.

The monkey was looking ready to aim and fire.

"Spike!" she yelled, running to his side, "There's an evil monkey!"

Spike, who had been half way through a conversation with Evelyn, raised an eyebrow at the slayer as if she'd completely lost the plot. "What the bloody hell are you..."

And without much warning, the monkey threw the coconut at Spike's head.

"Hey!" Spike yelled, placing Evelyn on the floor, "What the bloody hell was that for?"

He glared at Buffy as he rubbed the sore spot on his head. Buffy rolled her eyes and pointed towards the tree.

"It was the monkey," she stated.

Spike raised an eyebrow at her, "Have you gone completely crazy?"

Buffy glared at the vampire, "Look," she insisted, still pointing at the tree.

Spike reluctantly looked and was surprised to find that a monkey was indeed sitting in the tree.

Suddenly the monkey pulled something out from behind a big leaf. Buffy and Spike's jaws dropped.

"That's our stone!" Buffy said, "The monkey has our stone."

If monkeys could smirk, Buffy and Spike were pretty sure, that was what it was doing. Before the couple could do anything, the monkey turned and disappeared into the jungle.

"Follow the monkey," Spike told Buffy, "I'll get Evelyn."

Buffy nodded, and with speed only a slayer has, climbed up the tree and grabbed hold of a vine.

"Well, it always worked for Tarzan," she said to herself, "Here goes nothing."

With a hopeful breath, she pushed off the tree and swung through the air, grabbing to the next vine.

_**Sunnydale...**_

It was early in the morning when Buffy awoke in the arms of William. She smiled at his sleeping face and squeezed their entwined hands a little tighter. He stirred at this action and slowly his blue eyes fluttered open.

"Morning," Buffy said sleepily.

"Mornin' luv," he answered automatically.

Buffy gently pulled her hand from his and stretched. She gazed around the nice older man's lounge. It was homely and a lot more comfortable than William's ship.

"I like it here," she said thoughtfully.

William shrugged, "S'not bad."

Buffy frowned and looked at her husband, "Do we have to go home? Cant we just find a way to get Evelyn and stay here?"

William looked a bit taken back by her questions. They had always lived a life of adventure, even before they'd met and this place just seemed so ordinary compared. Although, he was rather interested in the strange thing called a television and a Hellmouth that Giles had mentioned.

"You know we cant," he simply said, "This isn't our world."

Buffy knew that, but she couldn't help but wonder what life must be like to live in Sunnydale.

_**The island...**_

"Give me back my stone!" Buffy yelled, as she whirled through the air, clinging to vine after vine.

The monkey continued to hop between the trees with ease, every now and again vanishing out of sight. Buffy was getting really frustrated.

"OK, no more games," Buffy grumbled.

She stopped at the next vine – causing the monkey to stop too. Apparently he was only running to annoy her.

Buffy sat back on a branch, crossed her legs, and studied the monkey. Small, brown and monkey shaped. Nothing particularly demon-y. But there was something about the annoying ball of fluff, that put her on edge.

She suddenly found out why.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day?" it asked, it's voice extremely proper and British. "Or are we going to continue this rather exciting game?"

Buffy's jaw dropped.

"You talk?" she squeaked, "Your a talking monkey!"

The monkey rolled its eyes, leaning against the trunk of a tree. "Indeed."

Pushing the extreme freakishness of a talking monkey aside, she looked at it seriously.

"Why wont you give me my stone?" she asked.

It looked at the pretty red object in it's hand and shrugged.

"I like shiny things," it answered honestly. "They amuse me."

The light bulb in Buffy's head suddenly flashed.

"Would you trade?"

The monkey looked thoughtful – which was extremely wiggy- and finally nodded.

"Depends," it sighed.

Buffy frantically unclasped the heavy necklace around her neck. The monkey's eyes seemed to widen with excitement.

"This necklace," Buffy said, "For the stone."

"Deal."

Simultaneously, Buffy and the monkey tossed their objects to each other, both catching the precious items.

"It was lovely doing business with you," the monkey said, "Cheerio."

And with that it vanished.

Buffy sighed with relief, looking at the stone in her hand. Finally.

"Luv, did you get it?" Spike called from below.

A smile broke out on her face, "Yeah!"

Now, they just needed to find out how to use it...

**To Be Continued...**

**AN: **Sorry if this chapter was kinda short, but at least I finally updated... Do you still want me to continue this story? If so, then please leave a review...

thanks x


	12. Home Sweet Home

**AN: **OK, so it's been five years since I've updated this... my bad! Sorry guys. I just stumbled across this story again and thought, Ah I need to update! Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think, what I could improve etc... I feel a bit out of the loop with this myself, so bare with me.

**Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns all things Buffy the Vampire Slayer!**

**The Stone of Tempus**

**By Secret Slayer**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Home Sweet Home**

"Ow, its bloody hot!"

Spike dropped the stone only moments after Buffy had given it to him. It landed on the forest floor, smoking slightly as it burned through the leaves beneath it. Spike and Buffy glanced at each other, remembering the last time it got hot.

"You don't think?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"I bloody do!" Spike replied with a broad grin.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

The good mood vanished instantly. Buffy looked at the vampire sadly and then crouched down in front of Evelyn, taking her hands gently in her own. The little girl looked back at her mother with wide, vulnerable eyes.

"We're going on a little trip sweetie," Buffy said softly. "But we'll be back before you know it."

Spike knelt beside Buffy. "Yeah Bit, you won't even notice that we're gone."

Evelyn's bottom lip trembled. "You always go away on adventures. Why can't I come?"

"It's not an adventure Niblet," Spike assured her, "Promise. Me and your mum will be right back."

The smell of smoke grabbed the couple's attention and they glanced back nervously, watching the small stone tremble violently on the ground.

"We can't just leave her here," Buffy whispered to the vampire. "What if the other us don't come straight back? Or back at all? She'll be all alone."

"Buffy luv, we have no choice. We can't stop the stone if it decides to send us home."

Buffy looked at the little girl once more and then picked her up, hugging her tightly to her chest, a silent tear trickling down her cheek.

"Mummy, why are you crying?" the little girl asks.

"No reason," Buffy replied bravely. "Just being silly."

"Daddy says you're always silly," Evelyn giggled.

Buffy glared over to the vampire, "I bet he does."

The stone began to glow profusely and Buffy places the little girl back on the floor. Spike took the moment to give the little girl a hug too, feeling his heart breaking the entire time. Buffy gently put a hand on his shoulder and reluctantly, he stepped away. He took Buffy's hand in his own and they walked towards the stone.

**_Sunnydale... _**

"I feel... tingly," Buffy announced, wriggling uncomfortably on the sofa.

Giles and William looked towards the blonde.

"What kind of tingly, luv?" William asked, a smile twitching at his lips.

Buffy grinned excitedly, looking over at the men. "Going home tingly!"

Suddenly, she fell unconscious and only seconds later, William collapsed to the floor, also unconscious.

"Good lord!" Giles exclaimed.

His first instinct was to rush to Buffy. He checked her pulse point, sighing with relief at the gentle thrum at his finger tips. He ran over to William about to check his pulse, then remembered there was no point.

"Giles?"

The watcher span around to see a groggy Buffy opening her eyes, not moment later, Spike stirred on the floor.

"Why am I on the bloody floor?" he grouched, rubbing the back of his head.

"Spike! We're home!"

Buffy jumped off of the chair and straight to the vampire, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Giles cleared his throat, eyeing the couple suspiciously. Buffy looked embarrassed and stepped away, much to Spike's displeasure.

"Boy, have we got a story to tell you!" Buffy sighed.

Giles looked between the vampire and the slayer, "Indeed you do."

Buffy frowned at the watcher's tone, before her face paled and she put a shaky hand over her stomach.

"Buffy luv, are you alright?" Spike asked, getting up off the floor.

Ignoring the watcher's disapproving look, the vampire crossed the room, but not in time to get to Buffy. She shook her head, held out her hand to stop him, and then ran for the bathroom. Spike and Giles winced at the sound of her vomiting.

"Good lord, it must be the travel between dimensions," the watchers explained, polishing his glasses.

Spike nodded dubiously. He felt fine.

"So William and Buffy... the other Buffy, I mean."

"Will wake up exactly where you last were," Giles clarified for what felt like the hundredth time.

Buffy sighed with relief and smiled over at Spike, who had been watching her with an odd look ever since she had been sick. She looked away again quickly, pleased when Xander and Willow rushed through the door, Anya following slightly more hesitantly behind.

"You're back!" Willow gushed. "Look, Buffy's back!"

"Welcome home Buffster!"

Spike rolled his eyes, which Willow noticed and smiled at him guiltily, "Look Spike came home too."

Xander shrugged, "Yeah, not so excited about that."

"Charming," Spike grumbled.

Buffy bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, "Guys, I think Spike deserves a bit of a break. He's changed. I couldn't have survived without him. He's one of us."

Giles pursed his lips, "Well Buffy if that's how you feel, if he has proved himself..."

"He has," she cut the watcher off boldly, "In more ways than one."

The vampire and slayer shared a meaningful look, which everyone catches, but doesn't dare question. Buffy stood from her chair, stretching and yawning.

"I need to go home and see my mom," she said. "I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow. Give you the full details."

"Sure thing Buffy," Willow said with a smile.

"I'm heading out too," Spike announced, getting to his feet. "Make sure my crypt is still in one peace."

As soon as Buffy shut the door behind them, she turned to Spike.

"Are you really going back to your crypt?"

Spike shrugged, taking a cigarette out of his much missed duster. He lit it, putting it to his lips and taking a long, pleasurable puff. He exhales a perfect circle of smoke.

"Where else would I go?"

"I thought maybe-" Buffy cut herself off, shaking her head. "No, you're right."

Spike's eyes narrowed, "You thought what, Buffy?"

The slightest hint of a blush crept on her cheeks, "After everything... I thought you'd like to stay with me. At the house. Just for tonight, I mean."

Spike put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, giving her a slow and meaningful kiss.

"I'd love to pet," he whispered.

Buffy smiled back, but then frowned, visibly going pale.

"You alright luv?"

"Feeling kinda icky again," she admitted. "I think we should go home now."

Together, they walked back to Revello drive, oblivious to the new adventure that faced them closer to home...

_**TBC...**_

**AN:** This was hard to write, I apologise if it's a bit poor compared to previous chapters. I'm hoping now I've gotten back into, the next chapters will improve. Anyways, thanks for reading, let me know what you thought. What new adventures await Buffy and Spike? Mwa hahahahahahaha ...


End file.
